Starcraft 2: Heart of the Pony
by King Xeno
Summary: A Protoss ship crashlands in Equestria. When the Mane Six and the Princesses discover the alien race, all hell breaks loose when Zerg specimens escape from the Protoss ship! Will the Protoss, and the Mane Six be able to defend Equestria and wipe the Zerg off the planet for good? Oc's are accepted, both Pony and Starcraft. PM me the information.
1. Chapter 1

I got my first OC for this! He is by an anonymous reviewer named werewolf99!

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

"Warning! Warp Drive malfunction!" The computer's voice shouted as Protoss were awakened from Stasis. Protoss prepared for a crash landing as the ship hurtled toward a planet. It crashed, leaving a scar in the planet that could never be fixed. Most of the Protoss had gone unconscious when entering orbit, but the ones who stayed awake went out when the ship crashed.

"Zargon! Wake yourself!" A voice shouted, the eyes of the Immortal opened, and he saw a High Templar in the dim room. "Ah, you have awoken." Zargon surveyed the room and realized they were still on the ship. "Where are we?" Zargon asked. "An unknown planet. Are your weapon systems still operational?" The Templar asked him. Zargon checked and the twin phase disrupters roared to life, before firing at a wall. "Good, we must find map out the planet, in order to make survival a possibility until we can repair the Warp Drive." The Templar told him. "How many of us are left?" Zargon asked. "About five including us. Many of them passed during the crash." The Templar replied. "A High Templar, a Dark Templar, an Immortal, a Stalker and a Zealot… We will be vulnerable." Zargon muttered. "Come we must search." The High Templar said interrupting Zargon's thoughts.

"It was around here." Twilight said as she led her friends and the princesses through the Everfree forest. They stopped when a large golden colored vehicle came into view. A hatch opened revealing five strange creatures. Each one was bipedal, accept one who seemed have metal body, and another who seemed to be both organic and metal. Twilight took a step back and a twig snapped under her hoof. The five creatures turned to face the group before showing various weapons. "Halt!" One shouted. "Who is there?" Another asked. "We will not hesitate to use force!" A third yelled. "Who are we? Who are WE? We are the ones who should be asking YOU that question!" Rainbow Dash shouted. The five creatures seemed stunned when she showed herself, one broke the stalemate by shouting "MY LIFE FOR AIUR!" and charging at her, weapons ready. Rainbow Dash slammed into the creature before the golden one fired its ranged attack. It hit her, knocking Rainbow Dash into a nearby tree. Suddenly the golden creature was floating. Twilight saw Princess Luna holding it with her magic. "Tell us why you are here or I will crush this machine!" She shouted at them. "You disgust me…" A voice sounded from the golden machine. "Are you willing to kill a crippled warrior, who has fought for his friends and family when he is incapable of walking on his own? Go! Slay me like a wild beast, captured and bred to be slaughtered by higher creatures. The Khala will claim my soul." It continued. "Crippled… Warrior…?" She asked dropping the machine. "Perhaps we were a bit quick to judge." Twilight muttered. "We are the Protoss. Firstborn of the Xel'Naga." The golden machine explained. A hatch on it opened revealing a dark brownish gray creature. "Zargon, why are you telling them this?" The creature that had first attacked asked. "I cannot explain it… I feel like they are not a threat." Zargon had replied. "Yeah if anypony is the threat it's YOU!" Rainbow Dash shouted having recovered from her daze.

"We thought you were an enemy. I apologize for the Zealot's actions." A hovering creature replied. "How are you…?" Twilight was about to ask when a loud screech was heard from the golden ship behind them. Purple monsters escaped, each one varying in different types, but nearly identical. "ZERG!" Zargon shouted, lowering the hatch, and turning to face the monsters. "We are outnumbered!" "We must contain them!" "Forget containing them! Destroy them!" The Protoss shouted as they charged.

Twilight and everyone was shocked to see the Protoss engage these creatures with hostility. "Don't let the Drone escape!" Zargon shouted as a single Zerg Drone fled in the woods. "We must find it!" Zargon shouted, attempting to follow it, he was stopped by the Zealot. "We can search later, we must set up a base. Did any of our Probes survive?" the Zealot asked. As if on cue several yellow mechanical creatures exited the ship, before placing something, it appeared to be a dimensional hole. "Hey! You can't just…!" Twilight had started but was cut off as a building appeared. The probes quickly went to work. "We need a form of mineral… Anything would do… Perhaps a precious gem of some sort…" The Dark Templar said.

"Well if you're looking for gems then, there is an old mine that way…" Rarity had said before a Probe moved past her into the cave. It came out holding a large red gem. Rarity had never seen a ruby that large before. The Probe moved over to the new building and it disappeared inside. "What do you use them for?" Twilight asked. "We destroy them and take the energy from the gem." Zargon replied, which lead to Rarity fainting.

A second building had been created, which looked like a large gate. "I found something!" The Zealot shouted from inside the ship. A small disk like machine floated out it had a single robotic eye that turned in any direction. "New species detected. Scanning." It said before moving over to Twilight and producing a beam of light that moved up and down. "Creature recorded. Unicorn. Magical creature." It repeated the process with Fluttershy who was cowering at the sight of it. "Creature recorded. Pegasus. Flying creature." It moved over to Pinkie Pie who was fascinated by the robot. "OOH! What does it do? What does it do?" She asked. "One of our sentries. It patrols several locations, able to scan and record new forms of life in its databank. It is capable of attack, so be careful." "Creature recorded. Earth Pony. Normal creature." It moved over to Celestia, before announcing "Creature recorded. Alicorn. Magical and Flying creature."

"Sentry. Search for signs of Vespene gas." Zargon commanded. "Scanning. Pocket of Vespene gas five thousand feet below planet's surface." "Are there any nearby Vespene geysers?" Zargon asked. "Yes, nearby. Two feet away from Nexus, densely hidden by vegetation." It replied. The Zealot slashed several vines until it was revealed. A Probe moved over before placing another building. "You may appear peaceful but we must go back to Canterlot and speak." Celestia said. "We will not leave the Nexus undefended." Zargon shouted. Celestia sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I am introducing the first OC that I have been given in this chapter. And if you hadn't guessed Zargon in my Immortal OC. Also due to personal things this will be the last chapter. Sorry about that…

Chapter 2: More Protoss?

Celestia stood in the forest, still hoping to move this into Canterlot but the Protoss refused to budge. "Please if we could just…" Luna had started but was cut off by Zargon "We will not leave the Nexus… Unless… With your permission of course we would think warping in more soldiers to protect the Nexus may allow us to leave it while the Probes gather more minerals and Vespene gas." "If it will help us settle things than yes." Celestia answered. A Probe quickly placed down what would soon be a building, when it finished a Cybernetics Core had appeared.

The Gateway warped in a few more Stalkers, and Sentries. "We have to discuss things with this planet's leaders. You will guard the Ship, Nexus, and Probes." Zargon instructed. A small ship started to enter orbit, it landed nearby the Nexus, sleek and slim in design. A Dark Templar emerged, he was different looking from the other. "Zeratul! Why have you come here?" Zargon asked. "En Taro Tassadar Zargon. The colony on Kaldir was destroyed. I had feared the worst but I see that you are fine." The Dark Templar responded. "Who is this?" Celestia asked.

"Zeratul. Dark Prelate of the Protoss. Who are you?" The Dark Templar asked. "Celestia. Princess of Equestria. This is my sister Luna, also Princess of Equestria." Celestia replied. "Zargon. I suppose you need to negotiate with this being?" Zeratul asked. "Yes, we must settle this." Zargon replied. The group walked through Canterlot, getting stares from the ponies that walked in the streets. Once they arrived in the castle, they stopped in the throne room. "So tell me how you arrived here." Celestia said. "We were traveling for the colony on Kaldir, a moon which was deemed uninhabitable for long periods of time. The local fauna only able to survive. Our Warp Drive had a malfunction that could have resulted in half of the ship being destroyed. However we simply lost power. There were thousands of us on that ship… Only we survived." Zargon replied.

"That's horrible!" Twilight exclaimed. "What I don't get is why are you wasting your time here? Go find someone else to bother!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Rainbow Dash! They just said that they were nearly killed! How could you be so rude at a time like this?" Rarity asked scorning the blue Pegasus. She recoiled in shock at the unicorn's outburst. "Well it sounds to me like you could use a lesson in trust." A Russian voice said. The group turned to see a large Alicorn, his fur was gold, silver, red, pink, blue, orange, green, and brown colored, with purple, yellow, and teal streaks. He had an assortment of piercings, with nine crescent shaped scars above his left eye. His blue eyes shining. "Ah, Kenny. It's nice to see you again after so long." Celestia said with a smile.

"Princess, who is this pony?" Twilight asked. "He's an old friend." The new Alicorn turned to face Zargon, Zeratul, and the other Protoss. "So… You came here due to a malfunction with one of your ships?" "Yes. However Zeratul arrived by his ship the Void Seeker, which can only carry a single Protoss. Unless we can get enough resources to fix the Warp Drive, I know not how we can get home." Zargon replied.

Zeratul suddenly turned to the exit and sprinted for it, along with the rest of the Protoss. "Wait where are you going?" Twilight asked. "The Zerg attack our base! We must return to defend it!" Zeratul shouted without turning to face the ponies. "Should we help them?" Fluttershy asked. "It does seem like the right thing to do Sugar cube." Applejack replied.

The Protoss had returned to their base, to see several Zerg attacking. "Zargon! Focus your fire on the Roaches! Stalkers! Focus on their Mutalisks! Sentries! Focus on the Zerglings!" Zeratul commanded. The unnamed Dark and High Templars, merged, their very beings connecting. An Archon was formed, the large psionic creature was an awe for the ponies to see. The Zerg continued coming, their numbers seemed limitless.

Zeratul was too distracted fighting Zerglings to notice the Roaches that had massed behind him. A strong blast of magic made contact with the beings, knocking them away. Zeratul watched as the Alicorns, and the Mane Six fought with the Protoss who were once considered a threat on the planet. "Zeratul… I should have known… You always did fight for those who truly needed it… But know this… This planet will soon belong… To the Swarm…" Zeratul felt his muscles stiff up at the figure in front of him, he knew what was going to ensue would be a battle of wits, strength, and numbers, but he felt words rise from his mouth "Kerrigan…"

The human form of the Queen of Blades was standing before him. Her skin now resembling the way it once was, her hair was still that of the Queen of Blades, but she had it tied up. She wore a gray Ghost suit, and her yellow eyes were filled with rage. "Leave this planet Kerrigan! Or your Swarm will suffer!" Zeratul shouted. "You'll have to make me." Kerrigan replied.

"The Queen of Blades! Destroy her!" Zargon shouted, but was stopped by Zeratul who said "No! She must live! The fate of creation depends upon her survival!" Zeratul rushed forward slashing his Master Psi-Blade at the Zerg onslaught. Celestia fired a large burst of magic at Kerrigan, who leapt over it, and kicked Celestia in the chest. Several Protoss had been warped in, and they were pushing back the Zerg towards the main Hive Cluster. Kerrigan swung a fist at Zeratul who had come to Celestia's aid. There was a sound, a loud _**SHLOOP! **_Then a near deafening _**SHPLORP!**_ And finally there were several soft _**SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**_ Kerrigan turned to see the skeletal remains of the Hive, organs splayed about. The creep started receding, causing the rest of the Hive cluster to die in the same matter. Three Larva wiggled about in the remains of the creep, when it receded each one died.

"Retreat!" Kerrigan ordered, the Zerg fled, Protoss still following them slaying them as they ran. Zeratul looked at the dead trees and plants, an effect from Creep. "Zeratul, I would like to thank you for helping our planet." Celestia said. "It was our pleasure, this may be the start of a wonderful alliance."

THE END!


End file.
